The other part of Me
by HalloweenNekoChan
Summary: Stan's pen-pal, Dawn, from North Park. Is moving down to South Park with her family. What happens when Stan starts to have feelings for Dawn? Will he confess, or bottle up those feelings and stay with Wendy. Read and find out
1. Dawn

Name: Dawn Collins  
Nickname (optional): Dawnie  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Family: Lily Collins (Little sis) George Collins (Father) Alice Collins (Mother, Deceased)  
Pet(s): A White cat named Yin  
Crush: Stan  
Personality: Friendly, Out-Going, Funny, Sometimes Lazy, Kinda Pervy  
Looks: (the image picture)  
Likes: Video games, Her PSP, Music, Pranks, Singing, Friends, Family, Animals, Her crush, Sweets, Rain  
Dislikes: Her glasses, The enemies, Homework, Studying, Detention, Blind dates, Alarm clocks, Hospitals, Spicy food  
Friend(s): Everyone but the Enemies (But best friends are Craig, Clyde, Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Tweek, and Butters)  
Rivals/Enemy(s): Wendy, Bebe, Cartman  
Other info/Facts:  
~ Dawn is smart but she hates studying  
~ Her friends mostly call her a vidiot (Video game/Idiot)  
~ Is an Otaku (Someone who is obsessed with anime and anime like things)  
~ Loves doing pranks on everyone (friends or enemies)  
~ Shortest girl in the school


	2. Chapter 1

(I sadly don't own SP, if I did.. I would be soooo happy)

In South Park High (SPH)

It all started in writing class, the blond teacher was just waiting for her students to come in threw the door. She had something planned today for the boys and girls. Finally the bell rang and a hoard of students came in and sat in their assigned seats. "Class~ Today, I have something extra special for you all to do!" announced with a happy smile painted on her face, the students looked over at the woman. "You see this here?" She brought out a little box filled with papers, "These are going to be your pen-pals!" added as she started handing out the papers. A-lot of the kids either moaned or groaned. "Now, all these kids are from North Park High. So you'll be able to relate to each other very well." giggled as the kids stopped the noises, "Now, I want you to start replying to the letter when you get home. If I don't get your reply tomorrow, you get a detention." Then Butters raised his hand, she pointed to him as she was waiting for his question. "S-so, what do we do for the rest of class?" Butters stammered. "Just read the letter, then you can get your other homework done or do some reading." replied as she sat at her desk chair.

Stan's POV

was passing everyone a piece of paper and a letter from someone in North Park, North Park is pretty much the enemy school of SPH. It's weird that she's making us write to them, but it's better than getting lectured on word choice. When I got my paper I looked down at the name, Dawn Collins. Jeez, It's going to be hard to write to a girl! I can barely talk to them, but I guess it's easier to do it on paper, you don't see their face after all, she could be really fat and ugly like Cartman. Ugh, I gotta stop thinking of a fem Cartman. I brung the paper up and started reading it.

The name's Dawn, Dawn Collins! I am 16, I have brown hair and blue eyes, And I go to NPH (north park high if you didn't know) Hm! What to say about myself. . . Well! I love video games! That's probably why my gang calls me a vidiot (I'm pretty sure it means an idiot who plays video games o_O) Uh let's see, something else about meee. . . I have a sister? She's younger than me though, she's 8. And I have a dad, he runs a candy shop up here! But he may relocate somewhere, I dunno where or when, But I'll tell you when it happens. (I wish I wrote this in pencil, then I could erase my Uh's and Um's. Curse you pens! o) Well I also love pranks! It's fun to do them! I hate it when it back-fires or anyone else gets me back though! Then it's not fun anymore. Gah! I'm running outta space! I guess I must end it here! Don't forget to reply to me~ I'll be super angry if you don't!  
~ Dawn Collins

Well, she doesn't seem as boring as I thought. Then I felt tapping on my shoulder, I turn around to see my girlfriend, Wendy. "Who'd you get Stan?" She asked with a smile, I smiled back at her. "Someone named 'Dawn Collins'." Her smile disappeared when I said her name, Damn I forgot that she was the jealous type, I should've lied and said some random guys name. "Dawn? Like... As a female name?" I could see rage and envy in her eyes. "N-No like.. Don, you know, as a dude name!" I lied, Thank god she believed me there. "Oh, Cool! Maybe I could meet him sometime." Then she looked back down at her desk and started writing something, I'm pretty sure she's passing notes to Bebe. Then the bell rang, Finally we can go home! "Now remember! Reply to your pen pals when you get home! Or else." warned everyone. Almost everyone left to go home, the only ones left was My group(1) and Craig's group(2). Kyle went up to my desk, along with Kenny and Cartman. "So, Who'd you guys get?" I asked them as I got up from my seat, "I got someone named Avery Kraus(3), I'm pretty sure she's German." Kyle said with a sigh. "Who'd you get?" Kenny asked as he grabbed the  
paper off my desk. "Dude! Give it back!" I tried reaching for it, but he put his gloved hand on my face and pretty much read it. "Dawn? Dude you got a girl? Your girlfriend will be pissed when she finds out your writing to a girl!" Kenny muffled as he took his hand off my face, "Is she cool though?" Kyle took the paper from Kenny's hands and started reading it. "Jeez, if you wanted to read it you could've asked." I muttered as I grabbed the stack of books off my desk. "She seems pretty awesome, not many girls we know likes video games and pranks." Kyle smiled as he handed me back the paper, I just stuffed it into my writing folder and stacked that with my pile of school books. "She must be a lesbian if she likes guy stuff, you guys." Cartman said as he rolled his eyes. "Not every girl is a lesbian fat-ass." Kyle mumbled as he face-palmed. "Who'd you get anyway Cartman?" Kenny asked as he adjusted the stap on his bag. "Oh she's a hot supermodel, unlike the lesbians you guys got." He answered, "Whatever, I need to get home and watch Ike for mom. I also have to reply to Avery's letter." Kyle mumbled as he looked over at me. "So, you wanna get going?" He asked, I just nodded and got my things. Now I gotta think on what to write back to this girl.

AN:  
Haha! I did it! 1 chapter done, tons moar to go! Yay! I love writing! And it's moar fun when it's with SP characters 3 anyway I'll write  
moar sometime soon..

~BTW~

1-Stan's group is Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, and Himself. 2- Craig's group is Tweek, Token, Clyde, and Himself. 3- She's my sister's OC


	3. Chapter 2

(I Do Not Own SOUTH PARK or any of their characters, I own Dawn Collins and All of North Park.. Anyway enjoy the story)

A week later in North Park High

Dawn's POV

I was sitting next to my gang and we were waiting for our writing teacher to come in, he said we finaly got replies to our letters we pretty much were forced to send to South Park. Avery looked over at me and asked, "So, you think you got a guy or a girl?" Avery's pretty much the tallest girl in school! But it's probably because she has a-lot of German in her. She may seem really scary and stuff, but she's really a big teddy bear~ You just gotta get to know her first. Maria looked over at us, "I'm pretty sure we got some girls, I'm sure their teacher made it so it'd be like, Boy's get boys and Girls get girls." Maria is really a rebel, it's funny because her parents are rich and very classy people, I wonder how they're life is at home. It's probably like cat and dog all the time. I thought for a moment, "Well, I hope it wont be boring writing to them." I mumbled as I pulled out my PSP, I always bring it to school. Hey you never know when your teacher's gonna be late or be super boring during class. "Hey, Dawn. When is your dad's shop relocating and where is it going?" Maria asked as she leaned back in her seat. I almost forgot about what happened this morning! "Oh yeah, I guess were leaving in a couple days, were moving to South Park. Hey I might be able to meet your pen pals!" I laughed, Avery and Maria looked at me and they looked really upset. I don't blame them though, we have been friends sense kindergarten. "Aw come on, don't give me those looks! It's gonna make it harder to leave!" I hate saying good-bye's, and I hate moving. It sucks! Avery smiled, "Sorry Dawnie, But you better keep in touch!" Maria and Her laughed, I'm glad they were smiling again. "Jeez, Of course I will! It's called E-Mail!" "Well you better go on it more often then you normally do!" Maria replied as she took my PSP. "Hey! Give it baack!" I stretched my arms out to get it but.. I was too short. Maria laughed and gave it back, "It will feel weird not having our vidiot around." I rolled my eyes and stuck the pink device in my pocket. Then our teacher came in and he started talking about how sorry he was on why he was late, then he gave us our letters. "Now, Dawn. You have to tell your pen-pal your leaving to South Park. Remember to put that in your letter." told me as he slammed the peice of paper down at my desk. I just nodded and got my notebook out and started writing, Ugh. When I get home I gotta start packing, It's gonna suck.

After School

I was walking with Avery and Maria, "So, Who'd you get? I got Stan Marsh." I smiled, Avery sighed. "I got a Kyle Broflovski, I'm pretty sure he's Jewish. I'm surprized he didn't ask if I was a Nazi." Maria and I laughed. "I got a Tweek Tweak... I can barely read his hand- writing, it's all spazy and messy!" "Funny how we got all guys." I mumbled, then we saw moving trucks go to my house. "So, I'm guessing your moving sunday?" Maria asked, I just nodded. "Guess so." We said our good-bye's and went home. When I got home they're was box's everywhere! Lily ran over to me. Lily is my little sister, She's shy and sweet, reminds me a-lot of how mom was.. "B-Big sis! You have to help Me and Papa pack up, Were leaving tomarow." My eyes went wide, Ugh. I didn't want to leave on Saturday! I sighed and nodded, she gave a soft smile and pretty much dragged me up to our room.

The next day

I was in front of the big truck, I E-mailed my friends to come and say good-bye to me. "Dawn, Come on! We gotta get going! The candy will melt!" My dad yelled out the window. They probably were sleeping in anyway. Oh well, I'll keep in touch with the two. I climbed onto the big truck and sat next to Lily. "You got everything?" My dad asked before he put the key in, I nodded and he started the moving truck. Well... Good-bye North Park... And hello South Park..


	4. New Character! Sam Eains

My friend wanted her OC in the story, I don mind putting her in, she's nice/cool XP anyway here's Sam

Name: :Samantha Eain  
Nickname/(Optional): Sam  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Family: Mom, Dad, And Grandma  
Pet(s)/(Also Optional): Noone  
Crush: Craig  
Personality: Sam's is usually the quiet one in the class, while she gets to know Someone she can be very mean, but once she gets use to you she is very nice and sweet. She has a tomboy attitude. but she never lets anyone push her around if something goes bad between some one she use to like she will most likely ignore you. But that's only if it's something really really bad. She hates being the center of attention. She also hate loud people and preps  
Looks:  
Hair- Black with the tips dyed Blue  
Eyes- Dark Brown  
Clothes- A black and green striped sholder-less top with black skinny jeans  
Extra?- She always wears her hair down, she has a scar behind her leg, she also wears a necklace of a cross that her mom gave her.  
Likes: Listening to music, sitting in the shade, stay in her room, drawing, swimming, baseball, friends,  
Dislikes: Wendy, Cartman, Bebe, being called weird, loud mouths, preps, pink, needles, dark, spiders  
Friend(s): Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Red, Clyde, Tweek, Token, Craig, Dawn  
Rivals/Enemy(s): Cartman, Wendy, Bebe  
Mini Bio: Sam use to live with a family's of drunks and she was use to it. Until one day her dad got so drunk he accidental ran over a cop so they took him in for life. they would've of let her just live with her Mom but she had drugs with her that day. So they took her to live in south park to stay with her grandma, who hates pretty much hates her.


	5. Chapter 3

(I Do Not Own SOUTH PARK or any of their characters, I own Dawn Collins and All of North Park, I guess I also Own Sam too.. Anyway enjoy the story)

At the new house in South Park

Dawn's POV

When we got to the new house it was 2 AM and it was Monday. Lily was allowed to sleep in, but I had to help Dad move boxes and such. "Hey, Dawn." I looked over at Dad, "I'm sorry we had to leave so early. But the hard candy was started to melt into each-other." I smiled, "No way dude, it's fine! But it's really cold down here. North Park was warmer.." I mumbled, He laughed softly and messed my hair up. "You and Lily always complained about how hot North Park is!" After hours of moving we got to sit on the couch and take a breather. "You should get some sleep. I'm going to un-do some of the boxes of clothes." I leaned back on the blue couch and closed my eyes. "Yeah, I might get some. It is late after all." He laughed, "You and Lily also have your first day tomarrow." I sprung up and looked at him like a fat mouse would eye a starving cat. "Whaaa-?! Why!?" I whisper-yelled, I had to because Lily was still sleepingand I didn't want to wake her up. "You two will be walking to school, And make sure not to get a detention on your first day!" He mumbled as he walked away. I slumped down onto the couch and sighed. "Well, this is gonna suck..." I mumbled before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

In the morning

I yawned as I grabbed my bag off the table. "Lily, You ready?" I yelled, I didn't know where she was in this house, It's packed to the top with boxes after all. "I'm over here, sis!" I heard a soft voice try to yell. She came out of no-where and she grabbed my arm. I didn't mean to, but I screamed pretty loud and fell on my ass. Lily started freaking out and she kept mumbling 'I'm so sorry big sis!' "I-It's no prob Lily, just don't do it again.." I got up and grabbed her hand and we went out the door. We walked to SP Elementary, I dropped her off and waved good-bye to her. She went inside, Hopefully she get's to have a good day today.. I turned around and pretty much dragged myself to the high school I'm suppose to go. "Ugh, Why is it Monday today. Why can't it be the weekend.." I guess I didn't look where I was going because I bumped into someone. "Ah, Sorry. I wasn't paying attention.." I mumbled as I looked up to see a girl with black hair and some blue too. "Whatever, it's fine." She gave a slight glare, Damn it's my first day and I already got an enemy! I started to laugh nerviously, "You're going the wrong way kid. South Park Middle school is that way." She pointed to the school  
across the street. Sigh, This happened last year with some other kids too. "U-Uh, I'm accually going to the high school, I'm sixteen.." I mumbled. She looked at me wide eye'd, "Really!? You're one year older than me!? But your so-" "I know, I know.. I'm pretty short for my age." I laughed and scratched the back of my head, "Anyway, My family just moved in to South Park. We run the new candy shop. Oh, I'm Dawn! By the way!" I smiled and stuck out my hand, she just stared at it and mumbled 'Sam Eain' . We started to talk about random stuff, mostly video games, art, swimming, and how this place is. Then we heard a cough. I turned around to see a boy wearing a goat roper. "You guys are in the way, move.." He then flipped us off! Sam gave a smile, "Hey Craig." Craig just nodded twords Sam and then looked back at me. "Who's the shrimp?" he pointed at me. I pouted and crossed my arms, "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today! I'm Dawn Collins, I'm from North Park." He just nodded and flipped me off again. "Craig, Craig Tucker." The three of us started walking to school together and we started to just chat about random stuff. Sam reminded me a-lot of Maria, Except Sam seems more rebelious.

At the school entrance

I saw the gates to the school, I was pretty happy we finnaly made it. I dashed up and smiled, "Craig... Sam... We finnally made it!" I screamed happily as I jumped up and down. Craig rolled his eyes and flipped me off, Sam face-palmed with a smile. Then I heard, "Heads up!" I turned around and ended up getting a foot-ball to my face, and ended up falling backwards on my ass again. "Dude! Stan! You hit the new kid!" "Aw shit dude!" "Dawn, You okay? Dawn?" When I opened my eyes they're was people crowding me. I slowly got up and shook my head with a smile, "I'm awake now, I-I know that!" I laughed. Then I heard Craig. "It looks like your gonna get a black eye." "Ehh! Craig don't joke like that! It ain't funny!" I replied. Sam looked over at two boys, One with a blue and red hat and the other with a green hat. "Dude you hit the new girl!" The kid with the green hat looked at the other kid with wide eyes, "Stan! You hit a girl!" "Shit! Dude! I'm really sorry!" 'Stan' said to me. "Dude it's fine-" Then the bell rang. "Dawn, Your gonna be late. Your suppose to be in the principals office." Sam nudged me and said softly. "Ah! I gotta go, I'll see you around!" I bowed at the two boys and ran inside with Sam.


End file.
